B-B-Braces?
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper makes a visit to the dentist and finds out she needs braces. She hopes to keep her embarrassing secret from the Tomorrow Academy but when Whitney gets her hands on the news Pepper is crushed from public humiliation. So what's Tony gonna do about it? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

**(I just can't pass up ideas such as this...I really do hope you like it!)**

"It's alright sweetie..." Said Virgil Potts as he patted his terrified daughters back. Pepper was fiddling with her fingers and swinging her legs as she waited for the doctor to call her. She was at the dentist with her father because it was time for her check up. "Dad can we come another time?" She asked desperate to leave.

There was of course other people in the waiting room. There was a little boy crying and annoying the heck out of his mother and everyone else. There was a man who looked like he was from some place in Europe but Pepper couldn't tell where. "Excuse me but would you PLEASE silence your son" the man said in a familiar accent.

"Sir you can't blame a child for being afraid!" Said the mother as she tried to calm her son. "Pfft Petit garçon ennuyeux!" The man mumbled. The mother growled. "Je peux parler français aussi !" The mother said. The man froze. "Uh huh yeah surprised French boy? Don't you ever call my son annoying again!" She said. "Did not see that coming" Virgil said nudging Peppers arm. A nurse opened the door. "Miss Potts?" She said.

Pepper froze when she heard her name. "Come on" Virgil said. She shook her head. "Don't be silly you'll be fine" he said pulling her up from her chair. Pepper slowly walked to the nurse. "Don't worry it's only a check up" she said smiling and leading Pepper to a room. "Alright I'm going to take your x-rays" she said. She sat Pepper on the chair and lowered it a bit which freaked Pepper out. "Do I have to be all the way down?" She asked nervously. "It'll only take a second" the nurse said.

The nurse stuck a small camera in different sections of her mouth. "Are we done?" Pepper asked. "Almost now I need you to stand up and walk over here" the nurse said. Pepper walked to a special x-ray machine that scanned all around her mouth to show a full x-ray of her teeth. The nurse stuck something rubber around a special stick that was right in front of Pepper.** (Sorry I can't explain this very well this is speaking from experience from a visit months ago) **

"bite onto it and stay that way until I say to let go" she said. Pepper nervously bit it and the machine turned on making weird sounds. "Good job you weren't afraid this time" the nurse said. "Now just sit on the chair and the doctor should be here soon" she said then left the room. Pepper sat on the edge of the chair.

She looked around nervously. She saw the tools neatly placed on a cart next to the chair. She saw a drill which freaked her out the most. There was a chart on the counter that talked about gingivitis. She saw the gums not looking too good so out of being paranoid she walked up to a mirror and started looking at her gums with her mouth open in an awkward position. "You don't have gingivitis" said someone chuckling behind her. Pepper spun around and saw a man in a lab coat and gloves.

"Hello Miss Potts please have a seat" he said tapping on the head rest of the chair. Pepper nervously walked back to the chair and sat on it. He lowered the seat very low. "Ahh" the doctor said signaling for her to open up. She shook her head. "Come on I won't hurt you" he said. Pepper slowly opened her mouth and he stuck in his mini mirror and looked around. "Hmm..." He said as he was examining her teeth and glancing over at the x ray monitor from time to time.

"Well everything looks good except..." The doctor said. "You have some gaps and slightly odd positioning" he said. "Bottom line you need braces" he said. Peppers heart stopped when he said that. "I'm so going to be the laughing stock of school!" She thought. "Uhh and how long do I have

to wear these?" She asked. "About two years" he said. Pepper almost choked on her saliva when she heard that. "Don't worry I think you'll look fine" he said. The doctor started with a tooth clean then went on with applying the braces. After about an hour she was done. "Take a look" he said pointing to the mirror. She opened her mouth to see the top row with light pink braces. "Oh my god..." She thought. "My life is over" she thought. "Alrighty your free to leave" he said. Pepper thanked him then left the room and out to the waiting room where her father was. "How'd it go?" He asked standing up.

Pepper didn't speak. "What's wrong honey?" He asked. She covered her mouth and tried speaking. "What? Sweetie I can't hear you take your hand off" he said. "I got braces!" She blurted out with her hand not covering her mouth. The French guy started laughing even the crying little boy stopped crying to laugh. The mother silently giggled a little as well. "I'm gonna walk home" she said. She looked down and sped walked out of the dentists office. Pepper stayed home the whole day ignoring Rhodeys and Tonys calls. The next day she had to go to school.

"It's going to be alright just don't talk to anyone and no one will know" she thought. She took a deep breath then walked through the school doors. She walked over to her locker where Rhodey and Tony were hanging out at. "Hey Pep" Tony said. Pepper smiled with her mouth closed and waved. "Hey, how come you weren't answering your cell?" Rhodey asked. Pepper signaled she couldn't speak. "You can't speak?" Tony asked. She nodded. "How come?" Tony asked whipping out his pod and tapping on the notepad app. He gave it to her and she started typing.

She handed back his pod. "I lost my voice" he read. "How did that happen?" Tony asked giving back the phone. She stopped to think of an excuse quickly then started typing. She finished then showed it to Tony. "I screamed so loud that I couldn't speak anymore?" Tony said awkwardly. "Pepper that can't happen you can still speak but very low" he said. She quickly opened her locker and grabbed her books then ran away. "What's up with her?" Rhodey asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out" Tony said.

**(How was that? plus I don't speak French in fact any foreign language you read from any of my stories are translated so sorry if I used a bad translator I used Babylon which I think is reliable to me :P I only speak English, Spanish and some Italian cause I'm learning it in school)(REVIEW! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper sat all the way in the back of the room in a corner desk in math. She had her cheek rested on her hand as she looked out the window. Rhodey thought she needed some space so he sat in the middle of the classroom. Tony on the other hand just plopped right next to her. "Pep please talk to me I can help you know" he said. She shook her head. Whitney who was two seats ahead of her heard the conversation and was interested to find out what Peppers problem was. Last week Pepper made a fool of her so she's out for revenge.

**Flash back..**

_"Pepper you'll never be as me just give it up!" Whitney yelled. Pepper was wearing a different out that day because she forgot to do her laundry. She wore burgundy jeans with white converse and a white silky sleeveless top that had ridges coming down from top to bottom and the collar was black with a black breast pocket to go with it. "I'm not trying to be pretty Whitney" Pepper said annoyed as she leaned against her desk._

_"Listen you! I know you think your better than me and well your not!" Whitney yelled. "Well technically behavior wise um yeah I beat you at that" Pepper said. "Ugh!" Whitney said. Some guy walked up to Whitney giving her a box. "This is from Justin" the guy said._

_ "Aw he so sweet!" Whitney said taking a necklace out of the box. "Oh I know where he got this! I love that store" she said. "Every kiss begins with K" she said musically. "That jingle is so cute!" Whitney said. "Yeah too bad ugly begins with U" Pepper said crossing her arms. Everyone laughed. Pepper started giggling a little but she held back. "I swear ill get you for this!" Whitney yelled._

**End of flash back**

"Alright class lets begin" said the teacher. He started writing a problem on the board as a warm up. He then looked around the room deciding on who should he pick. "Miss Potts today's your lucky day I want you to answer this question" he said tapping his marker on the board. Pepper nervously got up and walked to the board taking one of the markers. She started writing formulas to solve the problem.

She finally finished then stepped back. The teacher nodded as he looked at each step. "This is one of the hard questions on the test well done and do you have a tutor?" He asked. Pepper shook her head. "Hm...very good please take a seat" he said. When Pepper was half way to her seat the teacher stopped her. "Oh one more thing did you get that paper signed?" He asked. She shook her head. "Where is it?" He asked. Pepper put her hand above her mouth, she spoke loud enough for him to hear her but at the same time no one could see under.

"Alright then and hey what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing I just um have a cold" she said clearing her throat. The teacher nodded and Pepper walked back to her desk. "Liar" Tony said.

Pepper kicked his leg. "Ow..." He said. She managed to make it through the class and lucky it was free period next. Pepper didn't go to the roof instead she hung out outside in front of the school sitting on a bench and looking through her phone. She noticed a shadow over her then she looked up and saw Whitney. "I'm gonna find out that secret honey don't you worry" she said. Her entourage laughed. Pepper looked at her terrified she couldn't let her find out.

Whitney walked away and Pepper quickly got up and went to go find a different place to sit. When school was over she walked straight home. "Almost there" she thought. Suddenly she was lifted into the air by someone. He turned her around and carried her on his shoulder. "Hey!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth. She noticed the red shirt and knew it was Tony. She started struggling to get out of his grip but with the help of his extremis it didn't work too well.

He walked into the armory and seat her down. He punched in the code numbers on his computer and the whole armory went on lock down mode. "Tell me what the problem is" he said. She shook her head. "It's something in your mouth isn't it" he said. Pepper looked away. Tony started running after her around the armory. She quickly ran to the computer and tried punching in the code to dismiss the lock down sequence but he caught her.

Tony picked her up and tied her down to his examine table. "Lets see here" he said. He took an x ray of her mouth and saw metal like things. "You got braces?" He asked. He untied her and let her sit up. She put her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands because she didn't want Tony to see her cry. "Yes" she said.

"Aw Pep it's not so bad" he said pulling her body into a hug. "Let me see I bet you look cute" he said. Pepper slowly opened her mouth to let him see the light pink braces on the top row of her mouth. "You look adorable Pep!" He said hugging her. His statement made Pepper smile a bit. "Too bad everyone else is gonna laugh at me" she said. "That's not happening" he said.

"Your right it won't because I'm not talking" she said. "Pepper you look fine no ones gonna laugh at you" he said. "High school kids can be mean" she said. "Even if they did laugh you know I'm here to back you up" he said. "I know..." She said smiling.

"Don't be sad about it anymore you look cute alright?" He said. Pepper nodded happily. They stayed in the armory for about two hours then he walked her home. "Night Pep" he said. "Night" she said. Tony smiled at her then left. Pepper closed the door and went to her room. She looked at herself through the mirror. "How did I get tangled up with such a cute and nice guy like Tony" she said looking at the picture they took together that was taped on the corner of her mirror.

Her face turned gloomy again. "Still...everyone's gonna laugh at me..." She said looking at her braces. 'Click' "Get ready for tomorrow Pepper..." Whitney said standing outside her window as she just took a picture of Peppers braces.

**(evil Whitney! Sorry this chapter is kinda short ill make sure the next one is longer. Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Pepper walked into the Tomorrow Academy. She noticed some people giggling while staring at her as she opened her locker. "Weirdos.." Pepper said. "Attention everyone please meet in the gymnasium for a special announcement" the principal said through the P.A. Everyone walked into the gym mumbling things and wondering what was so important.

"Good morning everyone!" Said Whitney on the stage that was moved into the gym. "Thank you for coming and now I would like show you something very special" she said. Pepper looked at her confused. "You wanna show us designer shoes or something?" She thought. The projector screen was lowered and the projector turned on.

"And now I present to you PEPPER POTTS!" Whitney said then the picture of Pepper looking at her braces was projected. Everyone started cracking up then laughed to the top of their lungs. Pepper had never felt so humiliated. She wanted to run away and crawl into a hole but she didn't she was going to show up Whitney and leave with some dignity. She pushed through the crowd and up the stage. "Look who it is!" Whitney said. Pepper grabbed a microphone.

"You think this is funny! Well it's not! I embarrassed you in front of a whole class NOT the entire school!" Pepper said now with years streaming down her face.

"How do you think I felt! The entire class told half the school!" Whitney said. "This is a new low even for you Whitney and now I completely lost all my respect for you" Pepper said. "I never cared about your respect and I'm done so if I throw a stick will you leave?" Whitney said. Everyone laughed again. "Next time don't mess with me Potts but as for this time you just live and learn...well in your case you just live learning your brain can't process" she said.

"Fight!" Yelled a guy. Soon after everyone started chanting. "I would start off by slapping her but that would be animal abuse" she said. Pepper looked away. Tony was in the crowd with Rhodey. "She's getting burned man" Rhodey said. Tony walked through the crowd and up the stairs. "Stark what are you doing here" Whitney said. Tony grabbed a microphone. "Your behavior is disgusting Whitney I can't imagine a man going out with someone as horrible as you" Tony said. Everyone ooo'ed her. "Oh no no no you all as well!" Tony said.

"Mabel!" Tony yelled pointing her out. "You wear braces and you were humiliated but what makes you think it's right for you to do it to someone else? Pepper never laughed at you!" He said. The girl looked down ashamed. "You too Jack! Junior! Mary! Katie!" Tony said. He pointed out a lot of people who wore braces.

Soon enough everyone felt bad. "I think Pepper looks adorable with braces" he said. She blushed in embarrassment as she clutched her arm looking down. Tony looked at her smiling. He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze then gave her cheek a big kiss. Everyone said 'Aw' then clapped. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Whitney yelled. Everyone boo'ed Whitney. "Hey Whitney I have a comeback for you" Pepper said.

"Roses are red violets are blue I have five fingers and the middle one is for you" she said. Everyone laughed. "Ugh you suck Pepper!" Whitney said stomping her foot on the ground. "Nice approach lets see your departure" Pepper said. "OOO!" The majority of the guys in the room said. Whitney ran off the stage. "Bye bye" Pepper saw waving her hand. "Pep that was awesome!" Tony said. She giggled. "But I think I know something that might be better if you let me" he said. "Anything" she said.

Tony out his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Enough of this!" The principal yelled getting up the stage. The two broke apart. "I'm very sorry for what happened Miss Potts Whitney will be expelled from this school" he said. "No don't...give her another chance" she said. "Oh?" He said. "You can't be serious" Tony said.

Pepper walked down behind the stage to see Whitney crying. "Go away!" Whitney yelled. "The principal wanted to expel you and I told him not to" Pepper said. "But why? Don't you hate me?" Whitney asked. "I did at the moment but I realize we both did wrong" Pepper said. "You embarrassed me in front of the whole school and that was my own fault for embarrassing you in the first place" Pepper said. Whitney cleaned up her face.

"Pepper your truly the nicest person I've ever met" she said. "You can be too if you just controlled your temper and you know...act nicer and friendlier around other people" Pepper said. "Your right..." Whitney said. "Now to redeem yourself come with me" Pepper said. Whitney followed her up the stage and grabbed her microphone. "I'd like to apologize to Whitney about humiliating her in front of our class it was my fault this happened" She said looking at Whitney.

Pepper gave her, her microphone. "And I'm sorry for humiliating Pepper in front of the whole school my actions where unforgivable" Whitney said. "Well Ms. Stane...ill allow you to stay but another wrong move and your out" the principal said.

Everyone was dismissed to go back to their classes. Tony walked to class with Pepper. "Are you gonna be okay now?" Tony asked. "Yes" Pepper said happily wrapping her arm around his as they walked to class. Tony started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked. "I have five fingers and the middle one is for you" Tony said then started cracking up. "Wasn't that funny" she said. "It was classic!" He said.

**(Hehehe I'm sorry I said this one would be longer but um...I didn't make enough material to work with on this one Eheh ^^ll but I hoped you liked it. Review!)**


End file.
